This Is My Life
by VampLoreLover
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each since 2nd grade and have been in love with each other for that long. With all of life's ups and downs, can Bella and Edward get through this obstacle life has given them? Canon pairings, AH, AU, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

A/N: Following Twilight storyline meaning: normal pairings and Cullen's/Hales being "related". Story is AH.

This is also my first Fanfic, so please be gentle in reviews thanks :D

Story is mostly in BPOV, Edward and other characters will pop up every now and then.

**BPOV**

Present Day

Ok! How do I tell everyone? I wonder what Renee will say, her reaction scares me more than anything, I don't know why though, she is my mother she should approve of anything, right? Then there is Charlie, he will probably turn purple and try to pummel Edward, for messing up his "little girls" life. I don't know if he would physically hurt Edward, cause that would also hurt me and Charlie would never do that. Carlisle and Esme will be happy, they have always loved and treated me like a daughter, and I don't think they have it in them to hate the one person that will love their son unconditionally and irrevocably. Alice will probably jump up and down in excitement, for someone so little she has a lot of energy, that never drains, like a permanent caffeine high, but she will be happy, she is like the sister I never had. Jasper will probably go along with Alice cause that all that matters to him. Emmett will probably laugh and make fun of me using stupid sexual innuendoes. Jake. Jake! Jake… Will probably tackle Edward...He has a thing for tackling people! Maybe I should talk to Leah about it, she will understand, she has Sam and that beautiful little girl Emily?? Damn it!! I hadn't even thought of how Edward would react, we have been inseparable since the 2nd grade, although we didn't admit our feelings till the 8th grade. He always said we would be together no matter what, but will this change everything? I don't even wanna think about telling Rosalie, she has never liked me!

And now staring at Edward, with his green eyes so wide, it brought me back to the day I first met him and the Cullen's….

(Flashback in bold)

**It was the sunniest day I had ever seen in Forks, I haven't to this day seen the sun so bright. It is Forks after all….**

**I had just come out of the lunchroom, and that was when I first saw them, they were pale like me, but much more beautiful, but I couldn't bring myself to look away, they were throwing leaves at each other like they belong in an ad for Target. The lanky boy caught my eye first, when his reddish brown hair shimmered in the sun, in a split second as if he knew I was staring he turned to me, his green eyes wide with excitement and with (a now familiar) crooked smile across his face….**

"Bella?"

Edward's worried voice bought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant…." I barely heard myself say it.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

His harsh tone made me wish I was kidding.

His voice was so low, I barely heard it, "I need some air".

"Edward….wait, please?" But he was already at the stairs, I heard the door slam and I couldn't move. I felt like I couldn't breathe. As silent tears fell from my face, I heard three loud knocks on the door….

**LPOV**

I was walking up the path to Bella's house, when I heard the door slam, Charlie? His car wasn't here. Hmm? Edward? Why does he look so pained? He looked older than he was.

"Hey Edward, is Bella home?"

He mumbled so low, I had to strain my ears to hear it "….Upstairs…."

Edward would never act like that, he was always happy, but then it looked like Edward had left the building. Something had to be wrong. Damn, now I 'm worried.

Knock, knock, knock….I waited a few minutes and did the same again, she usually answers straight away, like she knows I'm coming, I cautiously opened the door and yelled her name "BELLA?" Huh, no answer, I made my way up the stairs, into her room, and I gasped at what I saw, I saw tears falling down her face, I shakily asked "Bella, what happened? What did he do?" She spoke but no words came so she shook her head as more tears fell**.**

**BPOV**

Edward? I wanted to move but I couldn't. Leah worried voice echoed through the house "BELLA"? I heard her come up the stairs but I still couldn't move, the minute I saw her, the tears wouldn't stop **"**Bella, what happened? What did he do?" My mouth opened but no sound came out, so I just shook my head and choked on my tears. She made her way over to the bed and sat near my side, as she tried to wipe the fountain of tears, I only mumbled one word, because I knew she would get it, she always did, "P-p-pregnant".

"Oh, Bella."

Her voice broke when she said my name, and I only cried harder as I fell into her arms, just letting the tears fall, it only made me want my mum even more, but she wasn't here and neither was Charlie at least not for another few days, thank god, I don't think I could have dealt with them too.

A/N: Sorry it is so short, the next chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol, and borrowing certain lines/quotes.

A/N- The storyline will change a bit, instead of them all being adopted by the Cullen's like in Twilight. Alice, Edward and Emmett, will be Carlisle and Esme's biological children. While Jasper and Rosalie, have been adopted by the Cullen's, when Esme's friends (Jas and Rose parents) had died, they treat them like they are Cullen's, their last name is still Hale though. (Credit to my sister). All of them being adopted did not make sense without them being vamps. Sorry for the change.

Previously...

"Oh, Bella."

Her voice broke when she said my name, and I only cried harder as I fell into her arms, just letting the tears fall, it only made me want my mum even more, but she wasn't here and neither was Charlie at least not for another few days, thank god, I don't think I could have dealt with them too.

**EPOV **

My head was spinning, I had too many thoughts…How could Bella be pregnant? My mind was answering itself 'that's what happens when you have sex'….No duh! I am too young to be father, right? But I have always told Bella I would want kids with her more than anything, but not while we are still so young! Were only seventeen! Oh great, Leah! She'll ask what's wrong...

"Hey Edward, is Bella home?" Or not…

I mumbled so low, I didn't think she'd hear it "….Upstairs…."

Just as I was opening the door to my Volvo, I heard Leah knocking urgently on the door, I quickly shut my door and sped off. I didn't go straight home, I needed time to think, so I drove to the only place I knew that would relax me...The meadow, I took Bella to, when I first told her how much I loved her.

**(Flashback in bold)**

**I was holding Bella's hand tightly so she would n't fall, up the trail , she has a tendency to trip on flat surfaces, she squeezed my hand back even tighter, I was so excited for what I was about to do… and very nervous.**

"**Edward? Where are we going?" She asked through a fit of giggles, god I love that laugh so much.**

**I bent down and whispered in her ear, "It's a surprise." I felt a shiver go through her, when I said that, and a quick blush rose to her cheeks. I love her reactions to me, I brushed my fingers over her blush. "We're nearly there, it's not much further." I grabbed her hand again and I rubbed my thumb in circles on her hand to calm her, which always worked. We walked for five more minutes, and then I let her hand go, and covered her eyes.**

"**Hey! She yelled. I can't see, Edward!"**

"**I know Bella. I said as I leant down to kiss the top of her head like I always did. That is the point, of a surprise".**

"**You know, I don't like surprises, Edward!"She blatantly pointed out.**

**I ignored that comment, and told her to walk forward, after a few steps we stopped, and I removed my hands.**

"**Surprise!" I yelled, a little too enthusiastically… I might add.**

**She gasped, "Edward…it's so...*Sniff*... Beautiful…"**

**I laughed a little, "Bella are you crying?"**

"**Sniff…Yes…Sorry, I love it so much. Where are we?"**

"**I found this place a couple days ago, I needed somewhere to think something through, and I just kept walking till I found this place. Do you really like it? I thought it could be 'our place' to share?"**

**I led her to the middle of the meadow and sat her down, and I started pacing, trying to figure out how to word what I was going to say…but the words just fell out of my mouth… "Bella we have known each other for so long and the day we meet I knew we would be together forever…**

"**Edward…What…?"**

**I put my finger up to silence her and compose myself, I sat down in front of her and grabbed both her hands… "BellaIloveyou!"**

**She laughed, "I should have known, I knew I wasn't the only one that felt that way…Do you even have to ask to know what my response will be? She dropped my hands from hers. Seriously Edward, why do you think I was drawn to you that day, I knew you were different…"**

"**Bella…", before I could finish she jumped and put her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her, and sweetly kissed my lips… My god, where did she learn to kiss like that! As soon as her lips left mine, I missed the warmth, and then she rested her head in the crook of my neck and whispered in my ear…**

"**Edward, I love you too, more than anything, forever and ever". I added in my thoughts, unconditionally and irrevocably.**

**(End flashback)**

I made my way back to my car and drove back home. How long had passed? I saw Leah sitting on the porch, she looked angry, but more upset than anything... I approached the porch, and she shot up.

"How could you do that to her?" She yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Leah, what are you talking about?

"Bella! How could you just leave like that? Bella needs you now more than anything and you just walk away!?" Of course she would tell Leah.

"Come on Edward, don't you have anything to say? She thinks you don't love her anymore!"

My head shot up, when she said that. "What….Why would she….I-I-I-I have to go!"

What? How could she think that? She must be insane! I have to see her again. I drove back to Bella's house. I have to make it right! I knocked on her door, but there was no answer, so I did what I usually did, when I visited her at night, I climbed silently through her window. What I saw broke my heart, Bella was asleep, her face bright red and tear stained. I landed on her floor with the smallest thud. I whispered "Bella?" But she still didn't stir. I walked to the other side of her bed, which she had once said was 'my side', and I laid down beside her and wrapped my arm around her stomach, she only had the tiniest bump, I wonder how far along she is? We'll have to talk to Carlisle that is after we tell him and Esme.

She started to move beside me, "Edward?" Her voice was still full of tears.

"Bella, do you honestly think I could ever stop loving YOU!? Remember, forever and ever. I whispered softly.

Sniff. "Yes". She answered in a hushed tone.

"Silly Bella… How far along are you?" I matched her hushed tone

"About 3 months, I'm s-sorry I kept it so long…I just didn't know how to tell you."

She covered the hand I had on her belly with her own, and started rubbing soothing circles on my hand like I always did with her. She yawned, and mumbled, "I love you, forever and ever."

I kissed her temple and whispered, "Sleep. My Bella, I love you, you're the only one who has ever touched my heart. Sleep my only love."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

**APOV**

Bella had been weird at school all day, she wasn't her usual cheerful self when she is around Edward. I wanted to go shopping with her, and let Jasper off the hook for once, but she wouldn't even register when I mentioned shopping. I usually get a fight out of her, then a non- committal grunt and then do a happy dance, but today it was different. Today, she wasn't the Bella I know and love...

I heard a car door slam outside, I knew it would be Edward, it is too early for Carlisle to be home. I hopped lightly off my bed and walked down the stairs, I got halfway and froze when I heard Leah yelling at Edward out the front.

"She thinks you don't love her anymore!

What is Leah doing here? Why is she yelling at Edward? I made my way to the front door, and saw the car door slam, and Edward speeding away. Damn! I wanted to ask him if he knew what was up with Bella. I bounded out the door and landed in front of Leah.

"Hey, Leah, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Edward, I needed to talk to him." Her mumbled words came out in a hurry.

"Oh" My voice fell a little. I thought she was here about Bella. Hmm, maybe I'll ask anyway. She's the only other person who knows Bella like me. "Hey Leah, do you know what is wrong with Bella? I was gonna call her but, I thought I'd wait till Edward came home, but he left before I got the chance…"

I looked up at Leah, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking past me, biting her lip. A trait she picked up of Bella, no doubt. But the thing I couldn't look past was the unreadable expression on her face.

"Leah...? LEAH?! "Her eyes shot to me, finally. She looked so sad, I got a little worried. "Did something happen to Bella, Is she alright?" I was yelling at this point.

"Alice, I don't know…if I can…tell you…otherwise…I would..." She stammered.

"Leah, please! Is Bella ok? What were you talking when you said about Edward not loving her?" I was seriously worried. What had happened? What had Leah so frantic?

"She isn't hurt. She's...Ummm...she's pregnant…" Leah's voice trailed off on the last word.

"Oh my god…!" I squealed, as Bella would call it pulling a 'classic Alice', I excitedly jumped up and down. "I'm going to be an aunty?!"

"Yes, you are. But don't say anything. Let Bella and Edward sort everything out first. Please." She didn't ask either, she was begging.

"I won't. I promised her. Thank-you, Leah."

"For what?" She asked me, with a confused look on her face.

"For telling me, I would have been going crazy otherwise. I'm just really happy for them. Do you want a lift home, Leah?" She nodded and smiled wryly.

The ride home with Leah was so silent, I tried to start up conversations with her, but they finished before they started. When we got to La Push, I turned to Leah to say something, but she was already out of the car, she yelled "I'll see you tomorrow Alice" over her shoulder. Hmm...Anyway. I was so happy for Bella and Edward, that when I got home, I ran up to my bedroom and turn my stereo on full and was doing a happy dance around my bedroom .I was so excited, I had been dancing for about 20 minutes, when I heard a laugh coming from my door. I turned and was very happy to see who was there.

"Jasper!" I yelled and ran over to him, is stopped to get on my tippy toes to reach him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately, what can I say, I am in love. I just wish he wasn't so tall! After a few minutes of no air he pulled away, I pouted.

"I could get used to greetings like that", he laughed, thinking he was being funny, I just reverted back to being 5 and stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed even harder at that, it went on for about 2 minutes, I went and sat on my bed and waited till he finally calmed down, he joined me and asked "So Ali, I blame Eddie for that nickname. What was the happy dance about?" Finally, I thought he would never ask! No, I shouldn't tell him, I promised Leah I wouldn't. But I have never kept anything from Jasper and he has never kept anything from me that is why we are perfect for each other, I just love his beautiful blonde hair and those eyes, my god…Focus Alice!

"I'm really not supposed to tell anyone…but I want to…but I promised I wouldn't…Bella and Leah would kill me if they found out I told anyone!" It came out in such a rush, I don't know if he even heard me.

"It's okay, Alice, you don't have to tell me." Damn, he knows I can't keep a secret, he is pure evil. He was just staring at me, those piercing blue eyes, he knew I would break.

"Okay, okay. I don't know if you noticed but Bella didn't seem like herself today, she hasn't been like herself for a while actually, I thought she would at least tell me if something was wrong…Anyway, I didn't get a chance to speak to her, and Leah came over before and was yelling at Edward, I only caught a bit of the conversation and I came down and Edward was leaving again and Leah told me…"

"Told you what? Did something happen to Bella? Of course he would think something bad, he loved Bella like a sister, even though he already had a sister…hmm maybe that's why Rosalie doesn't like Bella…I could actually imagine Bella being Jasper's sister, of course she might have to look like Rosalie to look like Jasper, hmm, that is actually kind of funny, Bella with blonde hair…

"Alice? Hello?" Jasper's voice broke my reverie.

"Huh…? Sorry, umm…BELLA ISPREGANT!" I think my yelling scared him a bit. He didn't move at all, he just sat there stunned. "Jasper? Jasper?" I waved my hand in front of his face, he didn't even flinch. Pfft boys… I hope he didn't go into shock.

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I laid there crying, all I know was I fell asleep, I was dreaming about Edward, of course, he was all I dreamed about now, and what the baby would look like, would it have his hair or mine? His eyes or mine? The thoughts only made me cry more. I felt arms wrap around me stomach, and I knew who it was without even opening my eyes

I moved under the arms that held me, "Edward?" My voice was still full of tears.

"Bella, do you honestly think I could ever stop loving YOU!? Remember, forever and ever. He whispered

I sniffed. "Yes". I answered in a hushed tone.

"Silly Bella..! So…Um… How far along are you?" I matched her hushed tone

"About 3 months, I'm s-sorry I kept it so long…I just didn't know how to tell you." The tears were coming again.

I covered his hand with my own, and I started rubbing soothing circles on his hand like he always did with me. I yawned, and mumbled, "I love you, forever and ever."

He kissed my temple and whispered, "Sleep. My Bella, I love you, you're the only one who has ever touched my heart. Sleep my only love."

I don't know who long we laid there sleeping together, it must have been hours, because now the sun had completely been taken over by the night sky. He was still there, I thought he might have gone away again. I grabbed his hand and moved it away from my stomach, he looked so peaceful, in his sleep, he always did, and it made me love him all the more.

I pulled back my sweater, and rubbed soothing circles on my belly, it wasn't really a big bump, how do you think I hid it for so long? I know it will get much bigger and less easy to hide, that is when the questions will begin. But I didn't care about the questions or what people would think, I didn't know I could love something so much. I sat a little while longer, going through plans in my head. We were still in high school, I would have to drop out, when I got bigger, right? Would our parents be angry? Would Edward want to get married? Would I say yes…of course, I would I had always dreamed of being married to Edward, but I thought we would get married because we wanted to and that kids would come after the marriage cause we wanted them, not the marriage coming first because I was pregnant! Where would we live? Could we go to college at all, now that our lives had changed?

I let me thoughts go on and on as I watched Edward sleep while rubbing my stomach, even though I went over the questions over and over, all I knew was that I wanted this baby and Edward more than anything in the world.

Spoiler: Does someone have something big to ask Bella! Tune in to find out. :D

Don't forget to push that button at the bottom! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

**BPOV**

Today was the day, Edward and I were going to the Cullen's house to reveal the news to Esme and Carlisle. We thought it would be best to put of telling the Cullen's, so Edward could get used to the idea of being a father. I got used to being a parent3 months ago!

I made my way to the bathroom, to clean my face and look the least bit presentable. Since it was an 'occasion' I decided to dress up a little, after throwing my clothes around, I finally decided on a deep blue (Edwards favourite) sweater, and a skirt. Edward went home to change, and then he was coming back to get me. Stupid butterflies were assaulting my stomach right now, but I have no reason to be nervous, right?

I got at the bottom of the stairs as Edward walked in, in his usual godlike state, black jeans and a blue top (swoon). We made our way to the Cullen's the only noise was Debussy playing from the stereo, we kept sneaking side glances, but we never spoke, I think we were both preparing for what we were going to say. Edward didn't nervous like me. When we got, like the gentle he is he opened my door for me, and grabbed me hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

We made our way into the living room where everyone was waiting. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, bouncing with excitement in her eyes, more than usual, and kept giving me knowing looks. She couldn't possibly know, could she? Rose and Emmett were sitting next to each other, whispering to each other, probably discussing theories, as to why we were here. Carlisle and Esme looked perfect, they were just looking at Edward and I. Waiting.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Bella, Edward?"

"Edward, honey, is everything all right? Esme took over.

Edward turned to look at me and I nodded.

"Well, Carlisle, Esme, everyone. Edward and I have something to tell you…I…Edw…Edward and I have already talked about it, we just haven't gone in to details…I'm ---."

I was cut off by Emmett's laughing and then his booming voice. "20 bucks says she's pregnant!" Trust Emmett to make a bet out of it…

Alice, Jasper and Rose just laughed, while Esme and Carlisle sat there, white as vampires, staring at us.

"Is it true?" Esme half whispered. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling proudly down at me.

"Uhh…yes…it is…" I said slowly. I gave Edward a look, pleading with him to say something.

Before anyone could answer Emmett boomed at Rose, "Whoo!! Told you! Hand over that 20 bucks, Rosie!" Instead Rose flung a pillow across Emmett's head.

Edward glared at them. An awkward silence fell upon the house. It was all because of me, all because of mine and Edwards's baby, and the fact Edward has the meanest glare ever. Carlisle cleared his voice and looked at me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" But he didn't look upset or shocked, he almost looked happy, excited, I was carrying his grandchild…

**EmPOV**

Ow! God, she can really swing, she made that pillow hurt a bit! Cool, I am 20 bucks richer, thank you Bella and Edward!

**RPOV**

Damn! Now I owe Emmett 20 bucks

**EsPOV**

I sat there, holding Carlisle's hand. I couldn't believe this was happening. Bella was pregnant…I was going to be a grandmother…Oh God, I am too young to be a grandmother. But that doesn't matter, I was so happy for my Edward, Bella is perfect for him, I knew, the first time he bought her to the house, that they would be together forever

**(Flashback in bold)**

**It was Edward's birthday, and I was in the kitchen, when I heard the front door close and I heard steps in the hallway, and then Alice yelled "Mum, we're home."**

"**I'm in the kitchen, honey." I yelled back.**

**I had just put Edward's cake in the fridge, when he walked up behind me and tapped me on the back.**

"**Mummy, I made a new friend today." H e pointed to the cutest little girl, and her brown, wavy hair was in pigtails, her brown eyes brimming with excitement. "This is Bella," then he lowered his voice a tiny bit, "isn't she pretty?"**

"**Yes she is," I walked over to her. "Hello Bella, my name is Esme."**

**Her voice was low and shy, "Hi". I smiled at her, as she looked at me and mirrored the same smile.**

"**Mum, can Bella and I go play outside, before she has to go?" Edward asked, with his eyes never leaving Bella.**

"**Yes, you can honey, but please be careful" I answered.**

**Edward and Bella ran off out the back door, not long after I heard the running footsteps of Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose running after them. I watched them all play, from the window, running around chasing each other. Bella was chasing Edward, when she suddenly tripped, and landed hard on her knees. I ran out to help, but before I got there Edward came to her rescue**

"**Bella, are you alright?" He asked her.**

**Tears were now falling down her cheeks "My knee hurts." She cried, cradling it with her hand.**

**Edward whipped away her tears and kissed her knee. "Is that better?" My Edward always the gentlemen, just like his father. Bella looked on Edward's eyes and blushed, then nodded her head, Edward grabbed her hand, and they were off again….**

**BPOV**

Edward answered Esme's question before I could. "Yes Mum."

We waited a few seconds, she looked like she was disappointed, but then a bright smile lit her face, I looked to Carlisle and he had the same smile on his face as Esme. She stood up and hugged Edward, and kissed him on the cheek, she hugged me, and then kissed my forehead. Carlisle also kissed my forehead, and then tightly hugged Edward. I wonder if Charlie and Renee will react like that, there were only 3 people left to tell, but that is for tomorrow when they get home for their second honeymoon. Then I will deal with Jake! That will not be pleasant. Sigh.

We all sat down, Edward was on my right, and Alice quickly bombarded my left side and was bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands, like she had too much sugar. She had to have already known. Sneaky pixie!

"You already knew didn't you?" I whispered to her.

She was already nodding before she spoke "Of course, I did… I am psychic". She tapped a finger lightly on her temple.

"Sure, you are…Leah told you didn't she? No one else knew… except Edward and I, and neither of us told you… She wasn't supposed to tell anyone! I ranted in a harsh whisper.

"It doesn't matter anyway Bella, I know now, so what's the problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The problem is…I wanted to tell you, you're my best friend, besides Edward… and you're like my sister, Alice, I wanted to tell you, not have you find out from someone else." I said and added in a whisper. "You're my family, I love you."

She looked like she was going to cry, instead she took a page out of Emmett's hand book and embraced me in a bear crushing hug, for someone so small, she has a lot of strength.

"Bella, I love you too" she said as she kissed my cheek

"I know, Alice". I answered, patting her back, trying to calm her.

**EPOV**

Okay, Edward, calm down. You can do this. What is the worst she could say? Oh yeah…How about no Edward, I think I would die if she said that. Well not die, but my heart would definitely break. Maybe I should leave this till we are alone, so she won't feel pressured to say yes, and so I won't die of embarrassment if I get rejected in front of my whole family. Hmm…Okay, I think I will wait, Emmett would probably never let me live it down, and he will remind me every day!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

**A/N- **I got my mother's opinion, and she said, that an M rating is more suitable for the flashback, I didn't think so, but she did. So beware, apparently! :D

**BPOV**

After a long night discussing what we were going to do now, considering the baby and what to do the time before it comes and when it actually arrives. I would need to have the same conversation again with Charlie and Renee, so I might as well be prepared for what I would say.

Edward to his bedroom and I went to Alice's, I had been staying there while my parents were on their second honeymoon, they wanted a 3 month getaway and I couldn't deny them that, so I stayed with the Cullen's, in Alice's bedroom. I don't think my parents would trust me in Edward's bedroom, and now I know they had good reason not to.

The first night I had stayed Alice wanted a sleepover in the living room, why not her own room? Who knows? But I ended up somewhere else entirely.

(**Flashback in bold**)

**We were in Edward's bedroom doing homework, it was a report for biology, and we were halfway done when Edward put his pen down.**

"**Bella, I'm bored!" He let out a puff of air that blew his wild copper hair out of his face, I love when he does that, it makes me want to run my fingers through it even more. I turned and kissed him.**

"**Better?" I laughed.**

"**A bit." He laughed with me, and then pouted. I love those lips. ..So soft…Focus Bella!**

"**We will be finished soon, and then I have to go downstairs to the 'sleepover' with Alice and Rose" (even though she didn't want me here).**

"**No, you don't, you can stay here, wasn't that the plan you would be here so Alice couldn't get you? Nothing is gonna happen, I can control myself."**

"**I know Edward, it's not you I'm worried about." I whispered that last part, it didn't look like he heard me. "You know Alice will come get me, if I don't go!"**

"**I'll protect you from Alice!" I laughed at him, nobody could beat Alice. At that he got up and went to lock his door.**

"**Now she can't get you!" he said with the crooked smile that makes me weak at the knees.**

**I went back to my work, but that didn't last too long. Edward was distracting me, he was kissing my cheek, then down my jawline, and then to my neck.**

"**Edward…stop…please." I whispered.**

"**Stop what? Stop…*kiss*…doing…*kiss*…this…*kiss*?" He said, while kissing me.**

"**S-s-seriously, Edward!" I stuttered in a whisper.**

"**Seriously, Edward!" He mocked me.**

**He moved up my neck and jaw, and moved to my ear and placed kisses behind my earlobe, oh…*kiss*…My…*kiss*…God. That cheater! **

**It was like an electric shock went through my whole body, and I couldn't help myself. I moved in front of him and sat in his lap, the kisses were slow at first, then his kisses turned urgent and passionate, my hands had a mind of their own and they wound around his hair. His hands went to my waist and he gripped it tight, his left hand found it's way under my thin pajama top and across my stomach, I moaned at the contact. His hand went higher, his thumb slipped under my bra and grazed the bottom of my breast. I needed to feel his skin on mine, so I started to remove my top, he stopped me.**

"**Bella, will you stop trying to remove you clothing!" He whispered.**

"**Why? Do you want to do that part?" I whispered back.**

**He answered by lifting my top over my head, of course I blushed, since I was now sitting in just a white bra and my blue boyleg underwear. Now we had to be even so I put my hand under his shirt, and traced his abs, that earned me a groan from him. I quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and was meet with the godlike chest of Edward Cullen, whoa! This is the farthest we had ever gone, we always had clothes between us, but now that was out the window.**

"**Bella, maybe we should stop?" he asked.**

"**No, Edward, it's ok, I want to." I answered.**

**He went to my neck and repeated the kisses over again, I let out a gasp when he moved to my collarbone, I felt his smile on my skin, I pulled his face back to mine and our lips met again, we just sat there moving at the same time, I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I let his tongue tangle with mine, we had done this kissing before, but right now felt extraordinary. Our hormones were taking over, I reached for his pants, and played with the band, signaling that I wanted them off, I hope he got that…He did, he lifted me off and I laid beside him, he looked at me, I knew his question…Of course I was sure, I nodded and he slowly slipped his pants off.**

**He crawled over to me, and hovered over me so his weight was not fully on me, the only thing between us now was the thin underwear we were both wearing, he ran his hand up my thigh, and was leaving a trail of fire, wherever he touched, my skin was tingling in anticipation , he moved his hand to my stomach and his thumb, ran just under the top of my underwear, my hips lifted of their own volition into his touch, his other hand was around my back pulling me closer to him. I moved my hand to trail down his chest and abs, I played with the band of his underwear and I got a deep moan from him, he lifted his body from mine and pulled his briefs off.**

**After he removed his briefs I was in awe, I never knew the perfection of Edward Cullen, it was so much that I forgot to breathe for a minute. I realized that he was the only one that was naked, I wiggled my hips and slid my underwear down. Now he was just inches away.**

**I sat up slightly and moved my shaky hands to my back to undo my bra, when Edward softly grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles, I calmed down instantly and went back to remove my bra sans shaky hands. At that moment I realized that I was fully naked in front of Edward and I blushed…again… Now there was nothing between us.**

"**Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You're beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear.**

**I answered him with a smile, he lowered himself between my legs and I could feel him, he started slow and I let out a whimper, he was suddenly alarmed and I shook my head, and then nodded, and he started again. It was slow and hurtful at first so I closed my eyes and didn't think about it, then it changed and I could feel something going through me, like a shiver but a lot more pleasurable. I opened my eyes and looked into to Edward's, he smiled down at me and started to go faster. I watched his face change in concentration, trying to help us both along but also trying not to hurt me, he moaned and the intensity of my shiver increased and Edward's face changed into bliss and he hung his head as we both came down from our high. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my collarbone, before taking his place by my side, I turned and hugged him pulling the blanket up to our shoulders. **

**We weren't disturbed at all through the night. Alice must have got the message of a locked door, thank god walking in on your brother and his girlfriend would be too embarrassing!**

**(End of flashback)**

We stopped at his bedroom door and I kissed him goodnight, and he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, I reluctantly pulled away and his lips formed a pout.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" He laughed.

"Well, remember that didn't work out so well last time, did it?" I said while softly patting my stomach.

"Well I think it worked out okay." He smiled crookedly and put his hand to my stomach.

I reached up and kissed him again, and said goodnight and made my way to my 'bed'. I fell asleep going through different scenarios of how well tomorrow would or wouldn't work out.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

**Chapter 6: The Parents And The Best Friend**

**BPOV**

Renee and Charlie were going to be back home in 10minutes, which I was counting down, I thought I would straighten up the living room a little before they got home. Edward was on the couch sitting perfectly like he wasn't worried about what was coming. 8 minutes. I went to straighten up the kitchen as well. 6 minutes. Edward was now watching T.V. My God! Isn't he worried about how they will react? I walked over and started pacing in front of him.

"Edward? How can you be so calm, aren't you worried at all?" I was reaching hysteria

"No, not really, I think they will be happy because we are happy. It will be okay, Bella." He smiled the breathtaking smile that always calmed me.

He opened his arms and invited me onto his lap, of course I couldn't pass up that up. I sat in his and put my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I believe you." He shuddered under me. "Ha, now you know how it feels!" I mumbled. He let out that velvety, bell like laugh. 4 minutes.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed again.

"Please, you know have to know what you do to me!" I kissed along his jawline, and he groaned.

"Pfft! Me? What about you, Bella. You will death of ME!"

2 minutes .I just laughed at him when he said that and moved my kisses to his lips, he returned mine with fervor and my hands moved to his hair, and he clutched my hips tightly, so now my legs were on either side of him. SLAM. "Crap!" I said against his lips. He let go of my hips, and I reluctantly let his hair go, and got of him.

I walked out the door and saw my parents walking up the footpath hand in hand. The honeymoon must have been good. I wonder if Edward and I would ever get a honeymoon, let alone a second one. Hmm…Mrs. Bella Cullen, it has a nice ring to it. Seriously Bella, you are pregnant and want to marry Edward on top of that? Snap out of it! I laughed inside…Mrs. Bella Cullen.

"Hey Bells." Charlie interrupted my daydream.

I hugged both my parents tightly, I really missed them. "Hi Dad, hi Mum, I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too honey. Did you have a good time with the Cullen's?" My Mum asked

"Yeah!" More than you know. "Edward's in the living room."

"He is?" My Dad asked with a strange expression on his face, I turned to my Mum and she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we need to talk about something with you, if that's ok?" Don't be nervous, don't be nervous.

"Sure sweetie, Charlie can you pay the driver please and get the luggage as well?"

"Sure thing hon. I'll be in, in a minute." He yelled behind him as he walked out the door.

We made our way to the lounge room. This was it, this hurdle then Jake next. That will be difficult he is not the biggest Edward fan.

My Mum spoke first. "Hello Edward." She said very politely, thankfully she always liked Edward, that balanced of Charlie not liking him, which is weird because he is fine with Jacob. Probably because Jacob isn't dating his daughter, he would probably love that!

"Hello Renee." He spoke in that velvety make- me–weak-at-the-knees voice, and smiled.

"Mum, why don't you sit down." She gave me a look and went to sit on the recliner, after a moment Charlie came in and sat on the edge of the recliner.

"Mum, Dad, you know that Edward and I have been dating for a while now, and you know we love each other more than anything. They nodded. The first night I was at the Cullen's, Alice wanted a sleepover and you know that is not my kind of thing. So I went with Edward to his room to do homework…And well one thing led to another and there is something we have to tell you."

I could see Charlie's face changing colours from pink, red, purple, blue. I looked to my Mum and she smiled brightly at me with happiness in her eyes…Mum's always know! "Well…I'm pregnant."

I waited until it had sunk in. I was getting nervous now, say something. Edward grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed. My Mum was the first to react by letting out a very Alice inspired like squeal.

"Oh My God! Are you serious? Oh Bella, you are so young! Are you sure you can handle this? How far along are you? Do we need to shop? We can get the cutest things. Oh we need supplies and doctor's appointments…" Poor Mum, she was torn between being a mother and being the best friend. Charlie still hadn't said a word, I nodded toward my Dad and Renee elbowed him.

That was a bad idea. He blew up. "MY GOD BELLA, WE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 3 MONTHS, WITH THE CULLEN'S! AND YOU." He turned to Edward. "I TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER MY BABY GIRL AND YOU GET HER PREGNANT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH SMARTER THAN THAT!"

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Stupid emotions. "WE ARE SMART DAD, IT WASN'T PLANNED IT JUST HAPPENED! GOD, COULD YOU ACT MORE TYPICAL, DAD? EDWARD AND I BOTH WANT THIS AND WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER THAT IT DID HAPPEN! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE HAPPY THAT I AM HAPPY!" I yelled back.

My tears began to all harder, I looked to Charlie, his face contorted from anger to pain, no Dad wants to can bear to see their daughter crying, especially Charlie.

"Bells, please don't cry I'm sorry. It's just you are so young, you have your whole life ahead of you—." His voice much softer than before.

I cut him off, "Dad I still have my whole life ahead of me, this doesn't change anything. I can still have a life…I won't put it all on him, but Edward will with me through it all. We both want this."

"Bells—."

"No Dad, you can't change my mind, so don't try. I wanted to tell you personally before you found out from someone else. I'm sorry, but Edward and I have to go. I will be back later."

I got off the couch and pulled Edward with me. Jake was our next stop, he was the last person to know, that is if Leah didn't tell him already. We got into his Volvo.

"I hope I wasn't wrong with what I said in there to Charlie, was I?"

"Do you even have to ask that? Seriously Bella, of course I am with you, I have always and will always be with you!"

He turned to me and I smiled wider than ever, "I was just checking." He grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on my palm the rest of the way there. We pulled up to the Black's house, Charlie must have told Jake I was coming down because I saw him looking out the window.

"Maybe I should just stay here in the car?"

"What? Edward, why?" I should have seen this coming, stupid boys can never let things go.

"You now Jacob and I have never got along, and we both know he doesn't like me."

"I still don't get why he doesn't like you, what did you ever do to him?" I sighed. "Fine, I won't be long, and he probably will take it better if you aren't there." I was only joking about that last part, but Edward nodded in agreement.

I got out and Jake met me half way, he pulled me into an Emmett style hug, I returned it as best I could.

"Charlie told me you were coming down. What no Edward today?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut it Jake. He is in the car, he wanted it that way, so just leave it."

He laughed. "Okay, whatever you say Bells."

"Thank-you, can we go inside? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, sure." I followed him inside and we headed straight for the couch, I felt so comfortable here it was like a third home. Renee and I used to come down here and spend time with Jake and his sisters and his mum when Charlie went fishing that was before his mum died of course. I was fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt. Jake was a lot more intimidating than Charlie he was like the brother I never had, I didn't want to disappoint him like I did Charlie.

"So…Bells, what's up?" He smiled at me.

"Okay…I will just go right into it, I am sorry you are the last to know that is just the way it worked out, so don't feel hurt at all. You would have been told after Edward but other people found out first and I had to deal with them. If I knew I was gonna go on this long I probably would have brought some water." (A/N: That was a reference, can anyone guess?)

Jake just looked at me like I was crazy. "O..Kay."

"I'mpregnant!" I quickly said, I think he heard me, hello is anywhere in there? Oh…He heard me alright his face changed…what emotion is that?

"Is it Edward's?" He said in a soft voice.

"Yes! Of course! Who else's would it be? I have only ever been with Edward. You really hate him don't you? What has he ever done, except love ME!" My anger was getting the best of me now. "Come on Jake, why?"

"He isn't good enough for YOU!" Huh, I always thought it was the other way around. Funny! "Bells, you are like my sister, I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for you! What if he decides he doesn't want this baby and leaves what will you do then?" He got up and stood in front of me, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Aww, Jake." I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "It will be fine, we love each other, you have nothing to worry about, he wouldn't even try that Charlie and Emmett would kill him." I laughed.

"Sure, sure Bells." He kissed my forehead.

"Do you think you can tell Billy for me, when he gets back? I have told enough people today and I am really tired and hungry."

I felt his laughter shake me. "Whatever you want Bella. You know that whole tired and hungry thing will only get worse."

"Thanks for reminding me, I know it will." I kissed his cheek.

I said goodbye to Jake and went back to Edward. The drive back to my house was silent, I was staring at Edward the whole time, so I didn't even realize that we were at my house I was about to get out when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"I love you Bella." He reached over and cupped my face and kissed me softly and as always I got a little too into it and knotted my finger in his hair and returned the kiss with even more passion. He pulled away after a minute.

"You should get inside before Charlie sends out a search party."

"Hmph, fine oh and by the way…Love you too."

It was starting to rain as I got out so I made a run for my door, I didn't even turn to see if Edward had already driven away." Mum, Dad I'm home I am really tired so I am just gonna go straight to bed." I didn't wait for a response I just went up the stairs and collapsed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I think that is my longest chapter, and other are even longer than this on! Review please! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

**Chapter 7: Take A Picture**

**3 months later. **

**BPOV**

By now everybody knew that I was pregnant, because now I am 6 months with a humongous bump in my tiny frame. I think it is a hassle, everything hurts, but nonetheless Edward stills calls me beautiful, which has became a daily habit for him, which I think is utterly ridiculous because I currently look like an elephant, and can't see my ankles!

One thing that hadn't changed was Mike and Lauren. Mike my own personal puppy dog, and Lauren the glare queen, everyday she glares at me like I stole something that was hers. I usually want to go to school but now I hate the idea of going, but I am only a teenager and I have to go to secure my future, which sucks because I will still have a future, no matter the circumstances.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Liar, I know when you are not okay. What is wrong?" He reached across and stroked my cheek, then put his hand down to rest on my stomach, which he always did, he didn't say but I knew he was waiting for it to kick.

"I am fine." I said sharply, but lied again. By my tone he knew not to mess with me! Stupid pregnancy hormones make me happy then sad, angry or mad!

Edward had to help me out of the Volvo, which was nothing new. Emmett's jeep pulled up beside us and Alice, Jazz and Rose got out. I really hate walking across the parking lot, it like the walk of shame but I have nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone still stared at me like they haven't had 3 months to get used to it. It was really getting to me lately, and everybody knew it and some took advantage of it.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" I yelled at the random people looking at me, yet AGAIN! They ran away like I was going to kill them. I heard Emmett laughing behind me, so I turned my mood on him.

"Don't you start with me Emmett Cullen!" I poked his chest with every word.

"Ow Bells, I'm sorry jeez!" He is such a baby, I'm not that strong.

"Edward can you take me home, please? I don't think I can handle school today."

"Sure love, do you want me to stay with you today?"

"Only if you want too. Don't feel obligated, you need an education too."

"I come to check on you at lunch? Is that okay?" He smiled at me, I nodded.

I said goodbye to the guys and Edward helped me back in the car. I must have fallen asleep on the drive back. When I opened my eyes Edward was saying I was home. I undid my belt and leaned over to Edward.

"I'll see you at lunch?" He nodded and closed the distance between our lips.

He pulled away, "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, I'll see you later." I gave him another quick peck, before getting out. I slowly made my way to the door, I reached in my pocket to get my keys, and it fell on the ground. I bent down to try to pick them but it was no use. I heard his musical laugh from behind me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it is quite funny." He laughed.

"Please help me." I whined.

"Of course, love." I moved from the door and he bent over beside me and I had to laugh.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes. Very much." I said seriously.

He unlocked the door, and gave the key back to me and ran to his car, I turned in time to see him drive away.

I shut the door behind me. Great, the stairs I am not walking up them, I made my way to the couch instead, it was only 3 hours until Edward came back I could occupy myself till then, too bad I have nothing to do. I had only been sitting down for 5 seconds and I was bored already. I put on the T.V, I don't know how long I watched it for, I glanced at the clock and it was 11:40, Edward would be here soon. I lay down, and the minute my head hit the cushion, I was asleep and dreaming about my little nudger and marrying Edward.

**(Dream)**

**Edward and I were running the park chasing our toddler. I sat on a bench while Edward continued was still chasing her and he swooped her up from behind and started to spin her.**

"**Edward, don't spin Marie too fast, please."**

**Edward placed her on the ground and she ran at full speed but tripped over the air. Edward ran to her and laughed under his breath.**

"**Just like your mother, at least we know you got that from her."**

**I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature person I am. I walked over to pick up Marie. "Are you okay, sweetie?"**

"**Of course, Mummy." She wriggled in my arms and I put her down.**

"**Again Daddy, again!" She yelled.**

"**Marie Elizabeth Cullen…!"**

**EPOV**

Finally lunch came around and all I could think about was going back to Bella. I really didn't like leaving her alone since she had the tendency to fall on air.

I parked in front of the house and walked to the door, knowing Bella the door was unlocked…Yes of course. I made my way to the stairs when Bella's voice, lead me to the loungeroom.

"Marie Elizabeth Cullen!" She yelled.

She picked out a name? I walked in to see her sleeping on the couch, and her hand resting on her stomach. She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping and even cuter when she is sleep talking. She sighed and started talking again.

"I Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen…I do, one hundred times over…" She murmured and laughed.

It felt like me heart was going to explode I couldn't fight the smile that came over my face. She dreams about marrying me? Thank God, I am not the only one. Hopefully she won't turn me down when I eventually ask her.

I knelt down and put my hand on her stomach and whispered to her, "I do." I kissed her forehead and she sighed contently under my kiss.

"Hey." She mumbled tiredly.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, I really did." She smiled.

"I know, I heard." I laughed.

She blushed the loveliest crimson and buried her head further into the cushion, I patted her stomach.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Eggs." She smiled again

I laughed at her. "You know that is all you have really eaten this entire pregnancy? It is quite funny."

"Yeah, yeah…Eggs please?" She laughed.

I went into the kitchen, thankfully I know my way around this kitchen, after a minute she came waddling into the kitchen. God she looks beautiful, pregnancy really suits her…Hopefully it will suit her again. What can I say I want a big family with Bella!

She sat at the table and we were in a comfortable silence for 10 minutes, I kept glancing at her to see her affectionately rubbing her stomach. I got a plate from above the sink and put the plate down in front of her, and took a seat across the table.

"There you go, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered the last part.

She did the little giggle I love so much. "What was that last part?"

"I heard your dream. Have you really thought about that stuff?"

"Yeah, haven't you? I have always thought about that stuff, you know picking out that perfect white dress, and then walking down the aisle to you. I just love the idea of that. I plan on being with you forever." She blushed again.

"Well at least I am not the only one." I smiled at her and reached across the table and stole some of her eggs.

"Hey! Those are my eggs!" She yelled.

"Mmm, I am a good cook, if I do say so myself."

"Good, because when we are married you will be doing all the cooking!" She smiled brightly at me.

How could I say no to her? Did she just bit her lip? Now I want to do that! Damn bloody stupid hormones.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just said that! The look on his face was one of pure joy and made my heart melt even more knowing her wanted the same things I did.

I bit my lip. "Only if you want to do the cooking, that is." I quickly added.

"I will cook for you any day love." God that smile he has could knock me out.

Cue my blush…3, 2, 1 and there it is! Typical. We fell into a comfortable silence I was still eating and I could feel Edward's gaze on me the entire time and it gave me goosebumps.

"Take a picture." I joked.

Now push that lovely green button at the bottom of the page…That's the one! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol. But I own Dr. Miller.

**Chapter 8: Dead On My Feet.**

**BPOV**

**2 days later**

The last 2 days were the same as they had been for the last three months. Mike has finally got the message that he will never get a chance with me. You would think that the million NO's and my currently pregnant state, would help it sink in.

Today was going to be hell, after school Alice is taking me shopping, which I will entail me being dragged around by Alice to numerous stores and being away from Edward for several hours!

The day had finally ended and thankfully it was Friday. I was meeting Alice at her car and we were going straight away, even Edward couldn't protect me now. I walked out of maths and felt warms arms wrap around me from behind. I knew it was Edward, he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my bump. "How are my girls today?"

"Oh, you know as fine as we can be after having a long day at school." I sighed.

"Maybe I can come over tonight and we can have some us time?"

I turned and put my arms around him, as best as I could, I got on my toes and kissed him lightly. "I love the sound of that!" I kissed him again with more passion, I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. We were kissing for a while, when we were interrupted by a loud scream.

"BELLA!"

I reluctantly pulled away from him and he sighed.

"Stupid pixie!" I muttered.

"Bella, come on we have a lot to do!"

"FINE Alice I am coming." I sighed.

Edward and I walked out hand in hand to Alice's car, it looked like everybody was waiting for us to come out as well.

"Hello Belly Bell." Emmett boomed. Stupid nickname!

"Jeez Emmett, what will you call me when I don't have a big belly?" I smirked.

"Hmmm…I will still call you Belly Bell." He answered with a smug smile.

"Bella come on, we have to go. Now!" Alice interrupted.

"Alice, don't rush me…I…Am…Pregnant!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Pfft, you know sooner or later that excuse stops working." She sang.

"Wanna bet?" I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?"

"Nothing Alice, let's get this over with." I huffed.

%&%&%&%&%&

4…Hours...! My God. Esme really should learn to hide the sugar from Alice, she is like a battery that won't die! 11 different stores! 20 bags mostly filled with I will not fit into until I have my baby and a few things that will fit me now, which Alice said I am not allowed to see.

"Alice, my feet are killing me and we are hungry!" I whined.

"One more store Bella, please? Then we can leave." She promised.

Make that 12 stores! This was another baby store 'Mummy & Me'. There wasn't an overabundance of pink, which was good, I didn't like too much except on babies. Alice on the other hand was torn, there wasn't enough pink for her. Alice was picking me out some maternity dresses, I went straight to the cribs we would need one of them. A one suit caught my eye, it was all pink and had 'Daddy's Little Girl' written on it. It reminded me of the day we found out the sex.

**(Flashback)**

**I was 4 ½ months pregnant, my parents, Edward and I were going for another check-up, we had that Friday off because of some teacher's conference. I spent the day at the Cullen's, which is where I spend most of my days.**

**My parents came and got Edward and I and we drove to the hospital, which I am frequent visitor of, now more than ever. We only had to wait about 10 minutes before Dr. Miller called us all in.**

"**Charlie, Renee, Bella, Edward. Bella? How are you feeling?" She asked.**

"**You know the usual, I'm sure." I smiled at her.**

**She laughed. "Yes, okay Bella, let's get you on the table, and we will have you lift up your shirt."**

**Edward helped me on the table and I laid down, and pulled my shirt up, so my stomach was showing. She put some very cold gel on it and directed us to the screen. I know I have seen before, but I can't help but cry. I looked over to my parents, Renee was tearing up and I think Charlie was too. I reached to hold Edward's hand, he looked like he was crying, which is not really a natural occurrence for Edward. He doesn't like people to see him crying…Even me.**

"**Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Miller asked.**

"**I would like to know, what about you Edward?"**

"**Of course I would." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I looked at Dr. Miller and nodded for her to go ahead.**

"**Okay…It looks like we have a healthy baby…girl." She smiled at me.**

"**Oh, Bella, she will be beautiful." She cried.**

"**I know, hopefully she doesn't inherit my clumsiness." I laughed through tears. I turned to Edward, and he was moving toward the screen and touched it.**

"**Edward?" I spoke softly.**

"**Daddy's little girl." He smiled.**

"**Bella would you and Edward like a picture?" Dr. Miller asked.**

**I nodded without looking at her as my eyes were fixed on Edward and the screen.**

**(End flashback)**

"Aww Bella, that is so cute! Edward will love that! Oh Bella, they have different colours! Oh, you should get it in every colour…"

"Alice calm down, I will get this and only this, I think we have enough clothes for me and the baby. My feet are killing me and I really wanna get home!" I whined.

"Fine! Whinger." She said the last part quickly. I ignored that comment and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are you 5 Bella?" She laughed. "Come on, let's get you back home."

"Finally!" I yelled.

We made our way back to her car with the many bags she had brought, and the way Alice drives. We made it back Forks in under an hour. She dropped me off at my house along with my somewhat 2o bags, the minute I got inside I dropped my bags and went straight to the kitchen and took my food upstairs with me after a quick 'hello' and 'I'm back' to my parents.

I glanced at the clock as I sat on my bed. God where did the day go? It was already 7:30, Edward will be her soon. I quickly ate my food and changed into a new top Renee brought me and stripped to my boy shorts. 7:50, Edward should be here shortly. I lay down under the covers while I waited, then I felt my hair being stroked and a soft lullaby in my ear.

I turned toward Edward and pushed myself closer into his chest.

"I missed you today." I mumbled against his chest.

His laugh shook me. "And I you, love." He kissed my forehead.

"Did my parents let you in?" I met his gaze.

"Yes, they gave me till 9:30, which it nearly is…So I will have to leave soon."

"What? It is only 8:00…Isn't it?" I furrowed my brow.

He reached and smoothed my brow. "No love, it was 8:00 when I came, but I didn't want to wake you, I just watched you sleep." He smiled at me.

"Oh…Well, you will come back when my parents have gone to sleep, right?" I pouted.

"Of course, don't I always?"

"Yes." Thank-God my parents didn't know the fact that Edward had been coming back through my window for years while they slept.

"Okay, We I will see you later, then." He leaned down and kissed my lips, I returned it and it took all my strength to not grab his hair and deepen the kiss.

"Bye." I whispered, as he walked back out my door. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift…Later in the night I felt Edward's warm arms wrap around me.

**EPOV**

I was excited to finally see Bella, Alice had occupied her enough for today. I was bored shitless after school, not even Emmett or Jasper could keep me busy, and they tried hard, a little too hard, so I tackled Jasper to the ground, and asked why they wouldn't just leave me, and he let it slip that if he kept me in the house she would make it up to him, which was really too much information about my baby sister than I wanted to know. When Alice finally came home, I knew I could have some alone time with Bella.

I ran out the door and jumped into to my Volvo and drove faster than (Bella would approve of), and made it to her house in no time, I quickly got out and ran to her door and knocked.

I heard footsteps and really hoped it wasn't Charlie, he would be more difficult…Fortunately it was Renee.

"Hello Edward." She smiled at me.

"Hi Renee. Is Bella home?" I knew she was but I asked anyway.

"Of course, she is, like you didn't know." She laughed. "You can go right up Edward." She shook her head and smiled as I walked past her.

I practically ran in the door and up the stairs, throwing in a quick 'hello' to Charlie. I quietly opened her door and saw she was facing the window…Sleeping? I went around to the other side to discover she was sleeping. Damn Alice! She looked so peaceful when she slept and she was even more beautiful. I really do love her with all my heart.

I knelt down in front of her and placed my hand on her stomach. I still can't believe that this is my baby…My little girl.

"Daddy's little girl." I whispered and kissed Bella's stomach.

I just sat there watching her sleep. It may sound kind of stalkerish, but it isn't, she knows I watch her sleep sometimes. I moved to the free side of the bed and began to stroke her hair and hummed the lullaby I had been working on, I usually did this to wake her up, and it always worked without fail.

She turned toward me and pushed herself closer into my chest.

"I missed you today." She mumbled against my chest.

I laughed. "And I you, love." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Did my parents let you in?" She met my gaze.

"Yes, they gave me till 9:30, which it nearly is…So I will have to leave soon." Damn Alice! She will pay.

"What? It is only 8:00…Isn't it?" She furrowed her brow. So cute.

I reached and smoothed her brow. "No love, it was 8:00 when I came, but I didn't want to wake you, I just watched you sleep." I smiled at her.

"Oh…Well, you will come back when my parents have gone to sleep, right?" She pouted. What a cheater, her pouting makes me want to kiss her.

"Of course, don't I always?" All she would have do is say come and I would go.

"Yes." Thank-God her parents didn't know the fact that I had been coming back through her window for years while they slept. Charlie would probably shoot me, which would not be good. At. All

"Okay, We I will see you later, then." I leaned down and kissed her, she returned it and then pulled away.

"Bye." She whispered, as I walked back out her door.

I walked back down the stairs and said 'goodnight' to Charlie and Renee, and slowly made my way back home, even at my slowest driving speed I still got home in under 20 minutes. I dragged my feet slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed, not from being tired but just because I felt like doing it. I don't know how long I laid there, but when I looked at my clock it was already 11:00, Charlie and Renee would definitely be asleep by now.

I tried to fix the mess that was my hair, but it was no use I could never tame it and Bella really didn't seem to mind, since she liked grabbing it and running her fingers through it. I tiptoed down the stairs, thankfully my parents were asleep too. I walked past the kitchen when I was stopped by my father's voice.

"Going to see Bella again Edward?" He smirked, hmm so they knew.

"Yes." I cut him off before he could say what I knew was coming. "Don't worry, we can't get up to anything, we are obviously already past that…And no, I won't get caught." If I was going to, it would have happened before now.

"I know, son. I am surprised Charlie still hasn't caught you, being Chief of Police and all." He laughed.

"Sure Dad, I gotta go. Bye." I heard a faint 'bye' as I shut the door and ran to my car.

I parked down the street so Charlie wouldn't see my car. I climbed up the tree outside Bella's window and quietly jumped through. She was still on the same side, but now facing the door. I didn't want to wake her, so I just took of my shirt and stripped to my boxers, and got under the blanket with her and put my arms around her and our baby.

**BPOV**

I was rudely awakened the next morning, by my baby 'lovingly' kicking me, it usually doesn't wake me up but that kid was hard, I patted my stomach. "Yes, baby I am awake", and hungry. I didn't bother checking if Edward was beside me, he always leaves early, so my Dad won't catch him.

I had shower and made my way down to get breakfast, but I wasn't greeted by my Mum, but Edward. I smiled brightly and my heart kicked into overdrive, as it always does when Edward is around. They baby must have known, because I got another swift kick from her.

"Hi." I smiled wider.

"Hi love." He returned my smile with his crooked one.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here at..." I looked to the clock. "10:30?" Geez this pregnancy is taking a lot out of me, I would be up earlier than this.

"Can't I see my fi--girlfriend anymore?" He pouted. Did he nearly say what I think he said?

"Of course you can! Did my Mum go out?" He nodded. Cool more alone time.

I went to the fridge and got some eggs, which it seemed took freakin hours to cook and made my way to the loungeroom, I heard Edward following behind me. I sat so my legs were taking up the whole couch and Edward took the other end and put my feet legs onto his lap.

"What do you want to do today?" He said as he switched on the TV.

"Nothing. All I want to do is be here with you and watch TV." I put my plate on the coffee table, and changed my position, so I was lying between Edward's legs. He wrapped his arms around me and rested them on my stomach.

Boring program after boring program came on and I felt myself starting to drift off again. I felt Edward kiss me head, I closed my eyes fully and my heart sped up and the baby kicked, I smiled as Edward's hand flew off my stomach.

"What the…What was that…?" He half yelled.

"Calm down Edward." I turned slightly to face him and grabbed his hands and put them back on my stomach. "It's okay, the baby just know you are near, she kicked in the kitchen when I saw you, I think she knows who her Daddy is." I stroked his cheek.

"Oh! Does she always kick when I am near?" I nodded. "How can I make her do it again?" He asked excitedly.

"Well…I think you should…Kiss me that should get my heart going." I laughed.

"Hmm, interesting." He smirked.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and the baby started kicking like crazy under Edward's hands. I could get used to this for the rest of my life. Definitely, the kissing part and maybe even the having another baby part as well.

Review, just press that button and make me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

***All pregnancy info is from my mother (who has had eight children) and my sister who is currently pregnant. **

**Chapter 9: What The Hell Happened?**

**BPOV**

I heard Edward's voice in my ear, so I woke up and untangled myself from his arms. I thought he was awake so I called his name.

"Edward?" I shook his shoulder, but he didn't budge.

"Bella?" He spoke softly, but his eyes were still closed. Ha, he was talking in his sleep! Who is the weird one now? He always plays with me when I am sleeping, how do I know this? I caught him once, the idiot thought I was asleep, too bad I was awake it was hilarious, I was laughing for 10 minutes, while he pouted.

"What Edward?" I was holding, back laughter.

"Marry me."...Huh?

"Yes!" I whispered without hesitation. I shook him again, harder this time to see if he was really awake or if he was just playing with me as payback. Will he remember what he said if I wake him? I freaking hope so!

"Edward? Edward! Are you awake?!?!" I yelled, he should be now.

He sprang up. "What? Is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No. Everything is fine. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He nodded. "Do you remember what you said at all?" He shook his head, my face fell. "Oh, so you didn't mean it then?" I whispered the last part.

"Mean what?" I didn't answer, so he grabbed my chin, "Bella? Please answer me."

I was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." He didn't remember.

"Please…Tell me…Please." Stupid, freaking dazzling eyes.

I sucked in a breath. "Well…In…You…Asked me to…You said marry me." I smiled at the thought of marrying him and becoming Mrs. Cullen. I mean who wouldn't want to marry Edward?

He blushed! HE blushed I thought only I blushed that shade of crimson! "What d-did you say?" He stuttered.

Now it was my turn to blush, "I said yes." I smiled again.

"Really?" He smiled crookedly. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I was confused.

"Your answer! Did you mean it?" He stated it like it was obvious.

I blushed, again. "Of course! I dream about being with you forever, marrying you would just make it complete."

"So…Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I practically screamed. "Sorry, I mean yes I will marry you." I said in a normal voice.

"We shou--." I cut him off.

"But…After Marie is born though, the stress would be too much. My God and Alice as well. Way too much stress! Is that okay, Edward?" I linked my fingers with his.

He brought up our joined hands and kissed mine, the smiled. "It is fine, before you decided to cut me off, I was going to say we should wait. Alice would definitely be a problem, she would be the energizer bunny on all the sugar in the world!" He laughed.

"Okay then, it is settled. We will get married…But after the baby." Then something crossed my mind. "Edward, we aren't too young to get married are we?" That was the only question on my mind.

"Aren't we too young to have a baby?" He laughed.

"Edward be serious." I whined, this is no time for jokes we had just decided on another life changing decision.

"Seriously..?" I think it is our choice, when we get married, and other people will have to get used to the idea, nothing can change what we have decided. So no…We are not too young!" He smiled.

"Okay, I believe you." I smiled and he nodded. I turned around and laid between his legs, I pulled his arms around me and started rubbing patterns on his hands.

"Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen." I laughed and sighed contently.

He kissed me forehead and laughed a little, "I love the sound of that."

"Me too." I smiled happily

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

I woke up in the only place I wanted to for the rest of my life…In Edward's arms. I went to the kitchen, because I was hungry again. I was really hungry, that I didn't even wait till me eggs were done, I grabbed a plate and just threw them on it, sat down and started eating, I was enjoying them until a knock at the door interrupted me. I got up and took my eggs with me to the door and put them on the little end table where we keep the keys.

Another loud knock, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jeez, impatient people, hello I'm pregnant and slow moving!

I opened the door and nearly fell over. "Jake!" I screamed and jumped into his arms the best I could with Marie in the way, he wrapped his arms around me. I hadn't seen him in the last 3 months, he had hardly visited. It was weird and VERY annoying.

I let him go. "Where have you been? Why didn't you visit?" I moved and let him in, he turned back to me and I hit his chest as hard as I could, "I thought 'brothers' were supposed to visit their 'sisters'? I really missed you Jake." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Okay, calm down Bells, when you hit just then it actually stung a bit, are you getting stronger?" Sarcasm is not nice, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, touchy! I am sorry I haven't visited, I just needed some time to wrap me head around it." He waved his ands toward my bump, he really needed 3 whole months to think? Pfft. "I am really sorry Bells, I am here now so why don't we hang out for a while? Maybe go for a walk, if you feel up to it?"

"Okay, I just need to leave Edward a note, he doesn't freak out when he wakes up and discovers I am not here."

"Sure, sure. I'll wait here, and don't forget a coat, it might rain."

"Are you my Dad or my brother?" I laughed as I went to look for some paper and pen.

_Edward,_

_I went for a walk, but I am not by myself. Jake is with me, we are just gonna catch up, I won't be long. I will be back before you know it._

_Love, your Bella xoxo_

"Okay, Jake let's go!" Oh god I am probably gonna fall over! Great! I nearly fell down the porch steps, then I was safely on the footpath.

"So…Since I have been 'away' for so long, what have you been up to? Besides the obvious." He laughed.

"Well…I have gotten bigger of course. Um…People still stare, which is really, really annoying. Alice is tutoring me with wanting to go shopping all the time, and soon I'm sure I will have to leave school so I can have this little girl!" I rubbed my bump affectionately, my girl.

"A girl? Really? When did you find that out?

"About 2 months ago, we had to wait till I was about 4 months before we could know the sex."

"Have you picked a name yet? Well, have you and Edward picked name, he needs to like the name as well you know." What? Why the hell is all Team Edward now? Freakin boys are WEIRD!

"He heard me dreaming about it, and he didn't say he didn't like the name, so I suppose we are keeping it." I smiled, I loved that I could treasure my Grandma's name.

"Which is?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, the name is Marie Elizabeth Cullen. Marie after my Grandma and, Elizabeth after Edward's Grandma. Does it sound weird or something?"

"Her last name will be Cullen? What is wrong with Swan?

"Nothing! It will be Cullen, because eventually Edward and I will get married and I will be taking his name, so I want Marie to have it as well! Is that a problem? What is going on with you? Pick a mood, jeez! You are worse than a pregnant woman!"

He looked over at me and laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. My moods were no better than his.

"So you really wanna become a Cullen? You really wanna marry Edward and all that?"

"Yes I really do, and although this may sound typically 'girly', I want it all. You know, marrying Edward, having a family with him, I don't want to spend my life with anyone but him."

"You should save that for your vows!" He laughed. "And as long as you are sure you wanna marry Edward and all, I will be happy for you no matter what." He slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Thank you little brother." I smiled up at him. Hmm, maybe I will use that for my vows.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

We walked around the block for a while, in the distance the sun was starting to set. So we made our way back to the house. I saw Charlie's police cruiser in the drive and my Mum's car, and Jake's parked across the street.

"Hey, how come I didn't hear your car pull up?"

"Oh, yeah I fixed the engine, so it wasn't making those horrible sounds. I absolutely hated it. Maybe I should give your truck a go as well."

I laughed as we walked in the door, my parents were obviously home, I walked into the kitchen to see my Dad cooking **(A/N: Charlie and Bella are the good cooks, Renee still hasn't gotten the hang of it.)**

"Bells, is that you?" My Dad called, he obviously didn't realize I was right beside him, for a police chief that was kind of funny.

"Yeah Dad." He jumped when he noticed, "Jake is here as well, we went for a walk."

Okay. Hi Jacob, take a seat, why don't you stay for tea, you should bring Billy down as well. We haven't seen him in a while. We'll make it a party."

"Sure, sure Charlie. I'll just go pick him up. I'll be back soon." Jake walked out the door and I turned back to my Dad.

"Dad, is Edward still here?" I hope he didn't go home, I don't remember seeing his car either, hmm, I must be going blind.

"Yeah, he is the lounge. How long has that kid been sleeping anyway?" He laughed.

"A few hours I think, he would be tired, he has been looking after a pregnant woman."

"I know all about it Bells, how do you think you got here?"He laughed. Eww, like I want o imagine that!

"I know Dad, I was just joking with you." I walked up and kissed his cheek. "Is Mum in the lounge as well?"

"Yeah she is on one of the chairs since, Edward has the couch."

I am glad Charlie got over any issues he had with me and the whole pregnancy thing. I thought or relationship would change, but after he came to terms with it, we went back to how we were. My relationship with my mother stayed the same, it was a little weird and kind of cliché, the Mum understands and the Dad blows a gasket.

I made my way to the loungeroom and sat at the end of the couch and put Edwards's feet in my lap, the minute I touched him, he stirred and woke up.

"Hey Mum. Good evening sleepy head."

Renee turned from the TV and said a quick 'hello honey', before turning back to the program that had her undivided attention.

"Hey, did you just get back?" Edward asked with heavy sleep. He must have fallen back asleep waiting for me.

"Yeah, about 5 minutes ago, Jake is staying for tea, are you staying to?" Please say yes, please.

"Only, if you want me." He smiled crookedly.

"I'll always want you." I blushed.

"Same here." His ran his thumb done my jawline and my eyes closed at the contact.

I opened my eyes, and saw out the corner of my eye that Renee had a smile on her face, while still watching the TV. Thank you for the privacy Mum. Charlie called out that tea was ready, so we made our way into the kitchen, just as Billy and Jake came back. We all sat down to very nice looking spaghetti. There was a comfortable silence, until Charlie opened his mouth, which was the worst thing he could have done.

"So Edward, how do you plan on supporting my daughter and a child?" Charlie asked.

"Way to be blunt Dad!" Jeez!

"No Bella, it's okay. After we finish High School, if we still plan to go to college I will get a job to make money."

"So you do plan to take care of my only daughter?" He put emphasis on the only part.

"Yes sir, I wouldn't have it any other way." He added simply.

If, we plan to go to college? If I don't go, he can still go, I would want him to! We are gonna talk about that later.

Aside from that awkward moment, the rest of tea went smoothly. My Dad joke around with Billy, my Mum and Edward were in their own conversation, just like Jake and I. It was around 8 when Billy and Jacob left. While my parents were doing the dishes, Edward and I went up to my room, the second he sat on the bed I started.

"Will you go to college if I don't?"

"No probably not. Why?" He said, unfazed.

"Probably not? Why probably not? You are really looking forward to college. You want to become a doctor, and now it doesn't matter?!" I was yelling now.

"There are more important things Bella! Like Marie, or did you just forget about that?!" Now his voice was getting louder to match mine.

"You can't put your life on hold! I won't let you! I am the one actually having the baby! You can still do what you want!"

"You won't LET me?! I'm not going to leave you alone and put it all on you! It's not like you did this baby thing on your own! I had a part in it!"

"I WAS ALONE! FOR THREE MONTHS AND I WAS FINE, I HANDLED IT, I DID EVEYTHING MYSELF! I WAS FINE!!" He got of my bed and went to stand by the window, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"Where is this coming from?" He said calmly.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now." Lie.

"Liar." Damn! "Is this because of what Charlie said? I meant ever word!" He sighed again.

"That is the problem, that you would put your life on hold, and I don't want you too, I want you to do what we had always planned to do before the baby situation. I don't want you to regret staying just for me. What would Esme and Carlisle say?"

"I am not putting my life on hold. It is what I want to do. You will not be alone again, 3 months was enough, I won't leave you. Carlisle and Esme will understand as long as I am happy, and I will never regret not going Bella, how do you think I could ever regret anything involving you! I will be here for you this time!"

"No!" I said sharply.

"No? No, what?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I won't let you! Uhh…I don't wanna talk about this anymore!" I ran my hands through my hair, a habit I picked up from Edward.

"Fine… Look I am just gonna go, okay? I think we need time to cool off or something."

"Will you come back later?" I asked even though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"No…Maybe tomorrow." He put his head down.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something?" I felt the tears coming, I lowered my head to hide them from him.

I heard my bedroom door close, and he was gone, I wiped away the tears. Why did Charlie have to ask Edward that? Couldn't he have just asked something else? Edward would have eventually told me if he didn't plan on going to college, right? I laid on my bed, I don't think I slept the entire night! I hate fighting with Edward, this is the biggest fight we had ever had, the others were over stupid things and weren't really fights, we made up a few hours later. I think that this will take longer to resolve.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

It was now 2:00 on Sunday afternoon, and it has been 18 hours since I last saw Edward. We have never gone this long without talking or seeing each other. I hope he is not rethinking about marrying me or worse rethinking staying with me and Marie, that would tear my heart in two. I wanted to go over and apologize, but a part of me felt like he was the one in the wrong, he was, wasn't he? Yes, he was willing to sacrifice his dreams for me and our baby. Jeez, no he wasn't the one in the wrong, I am. I am wrong and stupid for thinking he wouldn't do just about anything for me. I had to go see him, and I would right now.

I went downstairs as fast as I was capable. "Mum?" Come on. "Mum?" Where are you?

"Bella?! Is something wrong?" She yelled frantically as she ran in from the backyard.

"No, everything is fine. Can you please take me to Edward's? I need to talk to him, apologize."

"Okay honey." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Mum." I smiled and hugged her.

On the way to the Cullen's, I was going over in my head of how I would apologize, 'I'm sorry' didn't really seem good enough! God I really hate myself right now. I didn't even know we were there until my Renee pulled me out of my internal conversation.

"Bella? Were here, do you want me to wait here for you?" I nodded to her quickly.

I lifted me shaky hand to open the door, and made my way across the drive. I put my still shaky hand to the door and knocked twice, nobody answered so I rang the doorbell, again no one answered. Great, no one is home, just me freakin luck! I turned to leave, when the door swung open behind me.

"Bella?" Not the voice I wanted. Sigh.

I turned back. "Hey Alice. Umm…Is Edward here by any chance?" Please be here.

"Oh…No Bella he isn't. He was gone before I woke up this morning I'm sorry."

Damn! "Okay…Alice do you mind if I go sit in his room for a while?"

"He wouldn't mind, so why would I?" She smiled.

I smiled. "Thanks," I turned and my Mum and nodded to her and she did the same, I waved to her and she drove away. I followed Alice inside, she turned to the loungeroom while I made my way to Edward's room. I went straight to his bed and laid down, I put my nose in his pillows and inhaled the scent I had come to love. I felt Marie kick me…Hard. "I don't know where Daddy is sweetie." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and just laid in the dark. Later the door opened and the light was turned on. It took my eyes a minute to adjust.

"Edward?" I prayed it was him.

"If I am Edward, I am definitely wearing the wrong clothes." Alice has to make a joke. "Bella, your Mum called and asked if you were coming home?"

I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Oh yeah, what is the time?"

"It is nearly 5:00. Did you want me to drive you home?"

"Could you please?" I was holding my tears in. He hadn't come home, that much I knew.

The ride back home was quiet, Alice wasn't her usual bubbly self. She knew something was different. I got out of Alice's porsche and mumbled a quick 'thanks' and went straight inside.

I was quite all through tea, my parents didn't bother to ask what was wrong and I was grateful for that. I only wanted to talk to one person, and I hadn't seen him for nearly 24 hours.

After tea I went upstairs to do some homework to pass the time, which was stupid because I couldn't concentrate! I thought back to where it all started, when I found out I was going to be a mother, and life would change.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Ever since Edward and I had sex, we were closer than ever, which I couldn't help but love! I didn't think my first time would be like that, it hardly hurt at all and Edward was gentle like always. Everything was fine until I found out that I was a week late, I know enough to know that meant something, because I have never been late…Ever.**_

_**I went to a pharmacy in Port Angeles, it would be safer to go there instead of Forks, where everything is everyone's business. I quickly drove there and quickly left after a strange look from the women behind the counter. I drove faster than usual, thankfully I was not pulled over, and that would be very embarrassing, pulling the Chief's daughter over for speeding. When I got home I quickly ran to the bathroom and took the test. About 2 minutes later, it was done… 2 pink lines…Pink means positive right? I checked the box, yes pink is positive. Oh God, a baby, I am too young! How am I going to do this? What about Edward and his parents and mine as well? I threw the box in the bin and sunk to my knees and cried.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

I left my work on my desk and laid back on my bed facing the door, I was there for a while, and eventually my mum came in to check on me, the bed shifted when she sat down.

"Bella honey, is everything okay? You were so quiet at tea." She sounded so sad.

"I'm fine Mum." My voice was so cracked it didn't sound like me, "I'm just feeling a little sick is all." Which was no lie, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Are you sure sweetie?" She stroked my hair, I nodded. "Okay, only if you are sure, I'll leave you to sleep, night sweetie." She leant down and kissed my forehead, not long after she left Charlie came to check on me.

"Hey Bells, your Mum already said she came in, but I still wanted to check on you. Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine Dad," I sound like a broken record. "Seriously Dad, I am fine I just want to sleep." I closed my eyes so he would get the hint.

"Okay Bells." He kissed my forehead. "If you need to talk all you have to do is ask, night honey."

"Night." I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would take me over, I eventually fell under with fresh tears on my face.

Whoa that was a long chapter, I just kept going and going. Next up is EPOV on his time way from Bella. Don't forget to press that little green button.

Thanks :D

TGG89 xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

**Chapter 10: What The Hell Happened EPOV/Frisky Bella.**

**EPOV**

This was the worst 18 hours of my life! It was 2:00pm on Sunday, and instead of being with Bella, I had been in our meadow since 11:oo am, just thinking about the disagreement Bella and I had. We hardly ever fought, even if we did they were pointless and we made up. This was different because I had no idea what I was supposed to have done wrong. Did she really think I would do anything without her? It's not like I am whipped, but I would follow her anywhere!

I got off the ground and made my way back. I drove slower than usual, I usually drive fast for fun but today I really didn't feel like it, I didn't go straight home I just drove aimlessly for hours, about 5:00 I started to drive back home. The minute I had parked and was out of my car, and was inside I was bombarded by Alice.

"Bella was here." My head shot up when I heard her name. "I drove her home about 5 minutes ago, she was here for a while."

"Oh…Okay…Thanks." I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom, and was quickly followed be Alice.

"Is everything okay Edward? Bella looked so torn up. Did something happen between you?" I flopped down on my pillows and she sat at the edge. Bella was here on my bed I could smell her, she always smelt like strawberries. I missed that already.

"We had a…Disagreement?" I didn't even know what to call it.

"You don't sound so sure of that. What did you actually disagree on? You two rarely even fight about anything, you are so attuned to each other. What happened Edward?"

I sighed, "I don't know, everything was fine yesterday afternoon. We had tea like normal, then Charlie asked what I was going to do and I said after we finish High School and depending if Bella on whether if she would go to college. We went to Bella's bedroom and I told her that I would only go to college if she did and if she didn't decide to go I wouldn't either. I won't leave her alone again for months on end! I just won't Alice, I won't."

"Okay…I am actually stumped on what to say! That never happens to me!" The look on her face was so funny, I had to laugh. "Edward! It is not funny!"

"It is a little because I expected advice from you. You always help me and know how to fix whatever I screw up, why do you think I go to you instead of Emmett, Rosalie or Jasper? You always say the right things Alice, I know it may sound strange, but I really need my sister right now."

"I think you should apologize." Okay? "Even if you don't know what you did wrong, she might even what to do the same thing. Just go over there, it'll work out I promise." I gave her a skeptical look. "Hey! It will work out! I'm psychic remember?" She tapped her temple and laughed. I kissed her cheek and said thanks.

I waited till I knew Bella's parents would be asleep before I went to see her. It was only 10:30, they are usually out by 10:00, but I waited just in case.

I followed my normal routine and parked my car down the street, and I climbed the rail into Bella's bedroom, her lamp was still on but she was asleep with her back to the window, I quietly jumped through. I went around to the other side of the bed and knelt down to her stomach and kissed it. "Hi baby. Daddy's sorry he wasn't here today." I put my hand to her stomach and waited for the kick, she usually gives me one when I talk to her.

"I felt that you know." She whispered.

"Bella. I am so sorry, I--." She cut me off.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about! I started it over something stupid. Those hours away from you gave me time to think. Ignore everything I said, we will deal with it when the time comes."

"What about---." She cut me off again.

"We will work something out. I don't know how, because it will be hard to be away from Marie and away from you as well. You have half of me when you're gone." She smiled.

"Tell me about it, I will never leave your side, except when it is absolutely necessary to." I cupped her cheek.

"I know. I love you Edward." She kissed the palm that was on her cheek and reached out to rub my cheek, I leaned into it.

"I love you too Bella. Forever." I got up and went to the other side of the bed, I laid beside her and she turned to face me. I kissed her softly, I really missed doing that today. I rested my hand on her stomach and started rubbing little circles with my thumb. Marie kicked again. "It's okay baby, everything is fine."

"It really is." Bella whispered as she started to run her fingers through my wild hair. God I loved when she did that. She knew it too.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**BPOV**

Arghh! Monday morning! Weekends should definitely be longer than two days! I knew Edward was already gone, so I didn't have to try and attempt to wake him, so he could leave. I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to take a shower. The hot water felt gold on my sore muscles. Hmm, I wonder if I could convince Edward into giving me a massage? He definitely wouldn't say no, who could to a pouting pregnant women? It works on him every time. The water started to run cold, so I got out and dried myself. I picked out a red baby doll top Alice had picked out for me and a pair of loose jeans and a red cardigan, and my trusty black chucks. Alice is starting to rub off on my, I think she would approve.

I greedily ate all my cereal and chugged down some milk. I heard Edward honk outside, I grabbed my bad and walked cautiously down the porch steps to a waiting Edward.

Oh My Carlisle! Edward was wearing a blue Skivvy with a grey jacket and black pants. He looked freakin hot! My hormones must be out of whack (which I am told from my Mum, which was a quite disturbing story) I really wanted to jump him right there. I walked toward him and blushed at my own thoughts and he smiled crookedly at me.

"Morning love." He said as he kissed my blush. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank-you. You don't look so bad yourself." More like sex on legs as Alice would call it. Jeez Bella get a grip, you have seen Edward before, calm down he has just gone home and showered. Mmm Edward in the shower…Snap out of it Bella.

_You know you don't want to. _Shut up brain!

"Bella, are you going to get in or stand there all day?" He laughed, I didn't even notice him open the door.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

On the way to school, I was still in a funny mood (or horny as Alice would say) and Edward sitting there in what he was wearing was not really helping, so I decided to play with him. I moved my hand from my stomach, and rested it on Edward's thigh, he stiffened at the contact and then relaxed. I smiled internally, I started to move my hand up, he stiffened again and I saw him gulp.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I smiled innocently at him.

"Bella…Please." He groaned.

"Please what Edward?" I moved my thumb in a circle.

"You know." He nodded down to my hand.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." I smiled at him and saw something in his eyes, revenge and lust! Oh My Freakin Carlisle!

We pulled into the parking lot, Edward got out first, and then he came to my side to help me out.

"You know that was a very mean thing to do Bella." I gulped. "Payback's a bitch." Oh crap, I'm in for it now.

"Bring it on, I will never give in." I whispered in his ear and he shuddered. I stepped around him to shut the door. "Hmm, I like this new game." I laughed loudly.

I looked and saw Emmett coming toward me at full speed.

"Emmett wait." He stopped in front of me. "Softly, remember?" I patted my stomach, he nodded and hugged me in the most gentlest he could.

"Hi Bella." I looked behind Emmett and saw Alice coming to me, I let go of Emmett and went to Alice, she kissed my cheek and hugged me softly.

"See Emmett, at least I know who to hug a pregnant woman." Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice and she did it back.

"Alice? Where is Jasper?" I hadn't seen him yet.

"Here!" Someone touched my shoulder from behind and I jumped. "Calm down Bells, it is just me."

"Hey Jazz." I reached up to hug him, I loved Jasper, he was like another brother I never had.

"See Emmett even Jasper knows how to hug better than you." Alice laughed.

"Come on Alice, leave him alone that is just how he is. A big teddy bear." I walked to Emmett and patted his cheek.

"Whoa, check out mother Bella." Jasper said.

I turned to him and laughed. "And don't you forget it."

"Emmett? Where is Rose?" I hadn't seen her either.

"She walked ahead to class, speaking of, I told her I would meet her there. Bye!" He ran off leaving Alice, Edward, Jasper and me.

"She still doesn't like me, does she?" I asked to the remaining. "You can tell she doesn't, she won't even come near me." I sighed.

"She'll get over it…Eventually." Jasper said and smiled apologetically, he Edward exchanged a look, I will have to ask about that later.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Come on love, let's get to class we don't want to be late."

"Okay let's go." I grumbled.

Alice and Jasper departed from us and Edward walked me to my English class, he kissed me goodbye and went to his own class. My classes dragged on, I would've fallen asleep if it weren't for Mike chatting in my ear all class. I was exhausted when lunch finally came, I plopped down at the table, while Edward went to get my food.

I was disagreeing with Alice again, she wanted to drag me on yet another shopping trip. Esme should really hide the sugar!

"No Alice, please not again! I don't think me and the baby can take it, last time was torture enough. Please don't make me." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try to use the puppy dog eyes on me Bella! You know they don't work on me!"

"I'm not going Alice, I mean it! I. Am. Not .Going!"

"Yes you are." She said smugly.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!" She sang.

"Whatever Alice, I won't argue with you anymore!"

Edward came back with our lunches and took his seat beside mine.

"Please don't make me go Edward. Please." I ran my hand on the inside of his thigh again, his leg twitched, I smiled inside. "Please." I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Bella can't go shopping tonight!" Yes! Go Edward, go Edward. I found my new weapon.

"And why is that, Edward?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Do you really want Bella to be run ragged, it is not good for the baby. Right Alice?" Edward said with all seriousness.

"Fine Edward!" I could not help but laugh at her face, "I wouldn't laugh Bella, it will happen eventually and even Edward won't be able to save you!" I stopped laughing and frowned, she had a very satisfied look on her face.

Lunch passed too quickly for my liking, I was glad I had Biology with Edward. We slowly made our way to class, we took our seats at the back of the class, I would usually love Biology because it is my only class with Edward but today I just wanted it to be over!

After about 10 minutes, Mr. Banner's words all started to bleed together and I just stopped concentrating. Edward nudged me and pointed his head to the table where he slipped me a note.

(Bella in bold, Edward in italic)

_Are you okay?_

**Worry Wart. I am fine, just bored is all.**

He frowned at me reply and passed it back.

_Let's make things more interesting, shall we. Payback's a bitch!_

He slid it back under my arm…Payback's a bitch? What? I raised my eyebrows and wrote back.

**What? What do you mean?**

He took the note back, but didn't reply. Hmph! I turned my eyes back to the front of the class in an effort to pay attention. I was watching the clock and there was only 10 minutes left, I sighed wishing it would hurry up! I felt Edward put his hand on my thigh, I turned and raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and smiled innocently. A little too innocently! He started rubbing me thigh with his thumb, he moved up slowly…Oh payback! Damn him, he knew that was another one of my spots, the other was behind me ear. He moved up again and my eyes closed unconsciously at the contact. I turned to him and gave him the 'don't you dare' look, but he just smiled innocently again. He moved his hand further up, I was surprised at how far he got with a giant bump in the way, but he did.

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks, he moved up more, I could barely hold in the moan that was going to come out. He quickly withdrew his hand and I instantly missed the contact.

"Miss Swan?!" The teacher yelled my name.

"Huh?"

"The answer Miss Swan. What is it?" He looked really annoyed.

"What was the question?" Freakin Edward!

"Mitosis. What is the 3rd stage?" He raised an eyebrow.

"An---." I was literally saved by the bell.

"Next time Miss Swan, pay attention."

I blushed embarrassingly of course. I picked up my books and my bag and walked out, I was a little peeved with Edward.

"Bella come on, it was only payback. Don't be upset." He pleaded.

"I'm not upset Edward!" Well not really anyway. "I just…I…Never mind." I kept walking and stopped at his Volvo, he did have to help me in.

I had my back facing him, so he wrapped his arms around me, "Bella." He whispered and I visibly shuddered. "You know you are a bad liar, please tell me." He kissed behind me earlobe, I always give in when he does that.

"Edward." I moaned. "Please stop."

"Why?" He kissed the spot again.

"Because…Because ifyoudon'tImightjumpyou!" I said quickly and of course blushed as well.

"Well…You started it this morning, you're lucky I was driving or else we wouldn't made it to school otherwise."

Oh…My…God! I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck. "Edward, you know it would be hard to…do that, with this in the way." I moved one of my hands and pointed to my stomach.

"But we haven't really tried!" He half-whined, he is so adorable.

I went on my toes and leaned to toward his ear. "Not yet anyway." He moaned, while I laughed and I put my lips softly to his, he responded with fervor which made me do the same, but I reluctantly pulled away. "Later", I whispered.

He leant down to my ear. "Count on it." He said and I laughed.

***WARNING: LEMON OR LIME COMING UP, I THINK (I ALWAYS GET CONFUSED!) :D ***

We drove back to the Cullen's after school, I was going to be there for a while. Charlie and Renee were going out for tea and I was left to fend for myself, but I didn't want to be alone, so I spent time Edward instead. When we got in the front door we dropped our bags in the hallway and went straight up to his bedroom to start on homework…That didn't last very long, Edward kissed behind my ear and I couldn't resist, I pushed my books of the bed and they fell to the ground with a 'thump'. I moved to lay down and Edward hovered over me without putting too much pressure on my stomach. Our kisses became more passionate, he moved his kisses to my jawline and down my neck and rested on my collarbone, sucking hard, that had become one of his favourite places since our first time, I moaned and he laughed against my skin and did the same thing again.

I pulled away so I could take of my shirt, I didn't bother trying to cover my chest, Edward had already seen the goods before. He moved his kisses down and made a trail between my bra, he stopped at my stomach and kissed ever inch, he also loved to kiss my stomach, whenever we got semi-naked. He followed the same trail back up to my collarbone, my neck then my jawline then finally came back to my lips, I put my hand in his hair and pulled him as close as I could, I pushed him back to my neck again so I could talk.

"You have too much clothing on, take it off! It's only fair." I demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." He mumbled against, which sent more pleasure through my body, and went to straight to the place I wanted him most. He quickly took off his shirt. I gasped when I saw Edward's chest, I have never seen such a beautiful body, (granted his was the only I had seen besides Emmett's and Jasper's but they are like my brothers) I still hadn't gotten used to it, he however had gotten very used to mine, I ran my hand down his chest and his abs and felt them contract under my touch. I loved how much a simple could affect him so much.

I signaled with my finger for him to come closer, I kissed down his neck and moved to his ear and gently sucked on his earlobe, he moaned and I laughed and moved his jawline and left my own trail. His left hand went to rest on my hip and his thumb started rubbing mini circles under the band of my pants which earned another a moan from me and another laugh from him. What is so funny about moaning? I wiggled my hips under him, telling him I wanted my pants off, he understood and undid the buttons, I lifted my hips as he slowly pulled them down.

How were we going to do this? It might be a little difficult. It is not like we can work my belly, can we?

"Edward? How long are we going to do this? I mean we can do it right?" I had always wondered about that.

"Umm…slowly and yes we can do it. I think I would know." He winked, of course he would know, his Dad is a doctor Bella, and the fact he probably read in one of the many medical text laying around. "Okay Edward, let's do it." There was a moment of silence before we both burst out laughing.

He kneeled in front of me and pulled my shoes off then jeans, now I was only in my underwear. I nodded my head to tell him to take off his pants, he nodded back and removed his pants along with his boxers in one swift move. Jeez, I guess Edward wanted it as much as I did, I moved my hand to undo my bra.

"Edward can you...?" I moved my hips to indicate my underwear.

"Oh…" He smiled.

He quickly pulled down boyshorts, while I took my bra off and flung over his back. He placed himself between my legs, I felt him enter me and fill me to the hilt. I don't think there was any other feeling better than Edward.

"U-u-u-h-h-h…Ungh…Edward." I moaned.

"Bellllaa." He groaned.

He started a slow at first, but I wanted more, I nodded to him and he went faster and I started to meet his thrusts. We fell into a comfortable rhythm , I felt the familiar tingle and I know I was nearly there and by the look on Edward's face so was he. I rocked my hips harder to meet his thrusts.

"Edward…" I gasped.

He picked up his pace, he looked ready, but I wasn't quite yet, I wanted more.

"Faster…Please."

"Bella…I-I-I…" He groaned.

We both kept going, and we both came down from our high together. He moved to my side and pulled the sheet up around us.

"Wow," I gasped. "It is just me or was that better than any other time?" I blushed when I realized I had said that out loud.

He laughed. "Yes it was, maybe you are just a little sensitive, you did…You know…Pretty hard." He blushed. Okay now he is just stealing it from me.

I laughed. "You can say that I came Edward , we are mature enough to say it, you don't have to be embarrassed. Seriously it took everything in me not to scream…In pleasure of course." I blushed again.

"I know what you mean." He stroked my blush. " I was screaming on the inside though, I don't think everyone would appreciate all the screaming." He smiled crookedly.

I was about to get up when I realized I was completely naked under the sheets, "Edward can you get me a shirt, so I can find underwear?" He nodded and got up and walked around in all his naked glory (not that I was complaining) to his drawers. I felt my underwear under my feet, after some effort, I realized that I couldn't reach them, "Edward can you get my underwear, there near my feet." He nodded once more.

He handed me them and I slipped them on, I grabbed the shirt and dropped the sheet. I pulled it on and it got stuck on my head. Today is not my day! Argh!

"Edward? A little help?" Where did he go? Crap.

The bed shifted and I heard him laughing. It is no that funny, "I know you can't see my face right now, but I am giving you the biggest greasy ever!" he laughed harder then slowly pulled my top down, his thumbs grazed both my breasts as he softly slid his thumbs down my side. When I could see light again, he kissed me softly and got off the bed and went to put on his own clothes.

Next chapter is multi POV and something is revealed. Can you guess what it is? I can, because I write this stuff! Oh, and don't forget to review.

The green button wants you to click it...You know you want to! :D

TGG89 xoxo


End file.
